


Everyone Makes It Home

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: 911 Week 2020 [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Blood and Injury, Comfort, Family, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Jokes, Light Angst, Medical Inaccuracies, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: 911 Week - Day 3: We can do this + hurtTogether they can handle anything.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson
Series: 911 Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819294
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Everyone Makes It Home

**_Everyone Makes It Home_ **

"You still with me Buck?" Hen asks while applying pressure to the cut on her leg though her turnout gear.

They'd both fell through the floor on their last sweep of the place. 

"Yeah. It's just a little nick," Buck says back while getting up to get closer to her.

It takes her a second to realize that he's talking about himself and not her own injury.

While she was assessing herself she hadn't gotten to him yet.

"Where are you injured?" She asks, turning to him.

"Your leg looks to be worse. It's my arm. Not too bad. And it's not too deep." Buck tells her.

"You two okay down there?" Chimney asks from the opening above them. 

He was ahead of them and then they were both gone.

"Civilians are out. Chim, Hen, Buck?" Eddie asks followed by an echo of Bobby.

"I've got em. They fell through the third floor. They're on the second now." Chim says as he drops a line to get to them safely.

The fire is only partially put out on this side for now. They have to hurry before it continues or the place deteriorates more around them.

"I got a gash on my leg. Buck's got one on his arm." Hen radio's to Bobby and Eddie then.

"Eddie's going to secure your exit route. The others are ready for you two out here." Bobby tells them seeing Eddie already going towards them now.

Chimney's light is shining on Hen's leg as he treats it with what little gear he has on him before they go.

Buck's over following his lead while searching their surroundings for any signs of imminent danger and remembering the fastest exit.

Hen can run but it'll hurt like hell and needs to be better treated once they're out. She'll live though. All of them know that. Thankfully.

"Okay. Let's get you up." Chimney tells her as Buck and him help get her standing.

Eddie's finally busting through a door to them just after that, having been directed by Buck.

"Fire's coming back. Three minutes at best before we can't access these stairs anymore." He's saying as they start towards him.

They're half down the hallway when Hen's leg is protesting. But she's still going strong gritting her teeth through it.

"Come on. We can do this" Buck's right beside her as they descend all together.

He's a little sore all over too but his leg isn't as hurt. Buck stays close to her as they descend.

The flames are encroaching fast.

Eddie was right. A minute later and they'd have to go through the fire since there's little time to get to the other stairway now.

They're finally outside as Buck's got Hen's arm over his shoulder to get her over to the ambulances that are waiting for them both.

Eddie's pulling him away once Chimney and another paramedic have got Hen. 

He's getting Buck over to the second ambulance for his arm. It doesn't look as bad but still needs to be treated.

"I'm glad you're both okay. You're lucky only your arm is gonna be hurting. Otherwise I'd- I don't even know what to say." Eddie huffs as he's helping them by handing what they need next for Buck's arm.

"It's not that bad. We thought the place was gonna last a little longer. We'll live. We made it, with no casualties either, "

"Everyone made it." Eddie agrees. "Yeah." He nods.

But you two- almost could have-

He doesn't finish that thought.

Hen and Buck are both going to the hospital while the others finish their shift first.

Bobby, Chimney, and Eddie are going to visit later. There's no doubt about that part.

The last thing they hear before the ambulance doors close is "Hey Hen. When you get your doctorate there's gonna be two Dr. Wilson's." Buck shouts.

Chimney sees the grin on Hen's face as she shakes her head. "Yeah. You're right." 

Then the doors are closed finally and the ambulances take off.

When they make it after clocking out Hen and Buck are set up in a room.

"Are you gonna be a doctor that operates on yourself?" Buck asks from his side.

Hen throws a pillow. "I don't know." She's laughing though.

Chimney and Bobby distract Buck together as Eddie holds a conversation with Hen. 

Buck will be released sooner but not by too much though.

Karen is already on her way after picking up Nia. Denny will be brought home by Athena.

When Karen shows up with their little girl the tension that Hen had been fighting finally dissipates.

As she's kissing her head and they're holding Nia between them Hen soaks in her words. "We've got you."

Yeah. They do. And she's got them too.


End file.
